


Moist

by Missy



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Claire and Gloria arguing about before they kissed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Modern Family, Claire/Gloria, cupcakes

Claire winced as Gloria clutched her face to the top of her mons, cursing in Spanish softly. Claire muttered something about her nose and continued lapping up the spicy flavor of Gloria. 

When she peered up, the younger woman was squeezing her. A faint ripple of desire spread through Claire, but the deep satisfaction she’d just experienced at Gloria’s hand kept desire at bay. It hadn’t been quite as good as it always was with Phil, but it was a fun experience.

Gloria bucked and swore, spasming quickly around Claire’s tongue. The younger woman lapped and lapped until Gloria released her ponytail with a moan. 

It took a moment for Claie to reorientate herself and get her panties off the floor. What had they been fighting about before that kiss? 

“So, how do you like my cupcakes?” Gloria panted.

Oh, right. Claire squinted at Gloria, mentally vowing never to tell her husband this happened – he’d want far too many details. “They’re soft,” she said with a shrug.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Jay!” she cried out. “Ay dios mio, that man. If I put butter in the cakes, they get hard!”

Claire winced and shook her head. “Please don’t talk about my dad after what we just did.”

Gloria cursed in Spanish and returned to her frosting.


End file.
